Dorky Teens
by DonnyDGH
Summary: While Tony graduated at the age of 15, Pepper had the whole-package life experience at high school. Read to find out how she got her nickname and how she was made fun of. Yeah, I forgot to mention that she was chubby and was in love in the heart-breaker of the school. Care to know who he was? Humor/Friendship and maybe something more?


_I got inspired from the movie "Shallow Hal" in which Gwyneth Paltrow have a main role (Highly recommend to watch it if you haven't). It's my very first fic, so i would highly appreciate reviews. Enjoy!_

* * *

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning. Pepper had just entered Stark's mansion when she was greeted by a loud "Thug!", followed by a "Smash!" and "Bam!".

"Jarvis, where is Tony?" the beautiful PA asked as she left her bag on the coffee table.

"Welcome, Miss Potts. He appears to be at his workshop" answered the computer.

"Thank you, Jarvis."

"At your service, Miss Potts."

Pepper went to the workshop and as she entered her pass code she saw something flying by. The objects hit a mug on the nearby desk and send it immediately on the ground.

"Tony! What the hell are doing?" the strawberry blonde woman asked, her voice a bit angrier than normal.

"Jesus! Pepper, you scared me." Tony's voice came from back of the shop.

"Please promise me you won't tear down the house."

"I'm looking for something."

"Which is?"

"Don't know yet."

'Great!' she thought to herself and went to the desk in order to clean the mess. The mug seemed to be intact, but there was coffee spilled everywhere. The flying object seemed to be some kind of book. She took it and examined it. On the front cover there was something written. "Joe P. Longman high school yearbook" she read loudly and Tony jumped as if hit by a lightning. He wasn't fast enough and by the time he reached the desk Pepper was already going through the old book.

"Give me that!" he yelled as she started giggling.

"Oh my Gosh! Is that you? You look like –"

"Pepper, give it back!" she was cut off by her boss who was not trying to forcefully take the yearbook out of her hands.

"Wow, how did not these pimples leave scars? Well, as least the bracelets did a marvelous job. And thank God that brow decided to split into two." Pepper started laughing and Tony finally took the book back.

"Will that be all, Mr. Stark?" she asked, trying and failing miserably to hide her laughter.

"No."

"Oh?" she asked little taken aback.

"I want you to go to the supermarket. We are out of peanut butter."

"On it, Mr. Stark." And with that she left her genius boss to his work.

* * *

Still laughing Pepper entered her car and drove away. Half our later she returned to the mansion and without even leaving her purse and jacket, she found her way to the workshop.

"Did you bring it?" asked Tony when he saw her coming down the stairs.

"No."

"Huh? They were out of peanut butter again?" Tony asked confused.

"No, I brought something better – my yearbook." And with that statement Pepper sat at the couch and took out of her purse a huge blue book with white straps. Tony didn't wait for invitation and sat next to her. Pepper showed him a big black and white photo under which was written 'The class of 1996.'

"Is that you?!" He asked as he pointed a chubby girl at the back.

"Yes, it is."

"Who is the girl that has eaten you?" her boss asked her and then started smiling like an idiot.

"Ha-ha, very funny! I wanted to show you that you're not the only one that has looked like hell at his school years." Tony didn't ask for permission and turned the page with a goofy smile stuck on his face.

At the next page Tony found the so called 'lacrosse team'. What surprised him was that one of the boys' pictures had a bright pink heart drown. "Who is this?" he asked obviously intrigued.

"This is Ethan Simpson, my high school crush. He actually was the one that gave me the nickname 'Pepper'. Pepper told him.

"Do tell!"

"Well, I was shy and I wanted to talk to him. So one day in the school's cafeteria I found the courage to go to him and introduce myself. But when I reached his table I had already forgotten my name and when he asked me what I wanted I asked him to pass the pepper. Funny thing, I hate pepper. This situation repeated itself almost every other day and a couple of months later the whole school called me Pepper." She sighed heavily and looked at him. He was speechless, but not for very long.

"So, you were chubby at high school. When did you lose all that weight?"

"That's another funny story."

"Does Ethan have the main part as well?" Tony asked with a note of jealousy in his voice.

"As a matter of fact yes, he does. One day he asked me to sit with him at lunch. At that time it was dreams come true for me. I forgot to tell you that he had a girlfriend – as a cliché it would sound, he used to date the cheerleader's captain – Rebecca Austin." Pepper turned three pages and showed him a picture of a girl with blonde hair dressed in what seemed cheerleading uniform – a white long-sleeved top which barely covered the girl's chest and a white very short skirt. "So, when I sat with him at lunch he told me I was so pretty that I had to go to the cheerleading's tryouts. I don't need to tell you that was a bad joke, right? I went to the tryouts and I was in the team just like that. I believe you can imagine how I looked in that skirt and top at that time. The first game was the same week that I joined the squat. When I got out on the field that day and everybody started laughing I realized how stupid I was to fall for that. Since that day everybody started calling me the Fatty Pepper and I believe you can make the rest on your own."

"So, he was a jackass?"

"Yeah, complete douchebag, but I was sixteen, what did I know back then?"

"Well, I believe you were nicely chubby, you know, cute chubby" he stated with a look in his eyes that said 'I mean it!'

"Oh, well, what can I say?" at that very moment her phone beeped and she checked it. "Well, Mr. Stark, you have a meeting in two hours, so go upstairs and clean yourself. Story's over."

"Very well." And with that he stood up and went to his room.

* * *

It was the next evening when Pepper entered her apartment and found a box on her coffee table. On top of it there was a note that said:

_'Humor me,_

_- Tony'_

She didn't even want to know how he had managed to get the box in her house. When she opened it her jaws dropped. In the box there was her high school cheerleading uniform – two blue-white pom-poms, a short white long-sleeved top with blue label in the front that said 'Stark' and a white short skirt. "Maybe I will, Mr. Stark!"

* * *

_So, how was it? English is not my first language so its really important for me to know how I did! :)_


End file.
